Sólo tú
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: Porque a veces aunque creamos que todo nos sale mal, siempre habrá alguien que ame lo mal que lo haces.


**Hola! hahahaha bueno, nunca he publicado nada en esta secccion y creo que seria buen comienzo xD hahahaha me gusta esta pareja a pesar de no ser muy popular y un escrito mas es un granito mas de arena.**

 **por cierto, las personalidades pueden ser muy distintas a las del anime, y en este escrito, Dawn ya es mayor de edad y bueno Cynthia tmbn mas mayor pero acorde a lo que es y aclaro, ya tienen una relacion establecida.**

 **En fin, ahora si, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Sólo tú**

Las yemas de sus dedos golpeaban rítmicamente la madera del escritorio de donde se encontraba sentada. Llevaba exactamente una hora dentro de aquella oficina de decoración rústica esperando a que cierta persona hiciera aparición. Después de todo, esa persona le había pedido que la esperara en ese sitio. Aunque ciertamente, las órdenes no son siempre lo que puede detenerle el paso mientras deambula por todo aquel edificio; en el cual, recordó perderse dentro la primera vez que estuvo ahí, y posteriormente, tuvo que aprenderse su fisionomía si no quería ser un hazmerreir para el personal que lo habitaba. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su jovial rostro mientras recordaba ciertos sucesos que habían acontecido durante ese periodo. Y estos, iban desde extraviarse, hasta entrar en habitaciones al que sólo se le concede el paso al particular acreditado.

Un suave céfiro nocturno le recorrió agradablemente su rostro, y en automático, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse paulatinamente mientras hundía su cuerpo en aquel sillón que desprendía un exquisito olor a piel y lavanda. Su respiración empezaba a ser lenta, y su panorama comenzaba a teñirse de un color negro profundo con el ritmo de su melodía descendiendo ligeramente, para después quedarse en silencio.

Se quedó así alrededor de unos quince minutos, cuando sintió un sutil roce en una de sus mejillas. Ante esto, sus parpados se abrieron cual persianas ante el extraño contacto encontrándose con un par de pupilas color ambar que le miraban fijamente.

― Cynthia―dijo anhelando calmar un poco el efecto del susto. El cual le había hecho reincorporarse rápidamente sobre su asiento.

Ella le sonrió y después le acaricio una de sus delgadas manos.

―Tranquila Dawn, soy yo―comentó con voz suave―lamento haberte dicho que esperaras, la junta se retraso demasiado y ya es algo tarde―continuó sin ánimo, ya que sabía que no tendría oportunidad de verla más tiempo.

― ¿Qué hora es?―preguntó lanzando un bostezo.

―Nueve y treinta―contestó mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y sus piernas empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos por sí mismas. Sólo y en aquel momento, Cynthia miró detenidamente el conjunto que Dawn traía puesto. Algo que realmente le quedaba bastante bien para sus ahora veinte años de edad haciéndole lucir el cuerpo bien desarrollado que poseía.

― Mi madre va a matarme―dijo antes de que sus pasos se detuvieran―rayos.

Un suspiro de resignación emergió de los labios de la rubia debido a la frustración que sentía. Habían planeado mirarse desde hacía dos semanas y todo aquello se le estropeaba por una junta de la dirección de último minuto. A veces creía que lo mejor era olvidarse completamente de lo que sentía y dejar a aquella joven que ahora se mordía su pulgar claramente pensando en alguna solución.

Sin embargo, y aunque lo tratase, ella sabía que no podría hacer tal cosa. Ya lo había intentando, y al primer signo de que alguien quiso coquetearle, termino alejándola de la persona con la que se encontraba plácidamente charlando. Era celosa, y mucho. No le costaba aceptarlo realmente, pero era algo que le pasaba factura la mayoría del tiempo, ya que sus problemas de pareja iniciaban regularmente por errores de ella.

― Bueno, realmente no se puede hacer nada, ¿verdad?―cuestionó acercándose a ella desanimadamente. Ya que por mucho que lo pensara, realmente tenía que volver a casa.

―Lo siento Dawn… yo…―dijo entrecortado y empuñando sus parpados―… lo siento―sus labios se curvaron lastimosamente en rendición y vergüenza.

Dawn sabía que Cynthia se sentía culpable, y eso era algo que no le agradaba observar en ella.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Cynthia de una manera protectora, queriendo transmitirle el cariño que le tenía. La mayor sólo atino a mirarle y a esconderse entre su cabello que desprendía un aroma enloquecedor a sus fosas nasales. Se quedaron así por unos minutos y después Dawn se separó sonriéndole ampliamente.

―Me alegra haberte visto aunque fuese unos instantes―soltó de repente mientras le miraba directo a los ojos. Cynthia se pintó de carmín.

Esos zafiros le envolvían en una atmósfera que la llevaba a otro planeta. Su brillo, le encendía su corazón que cada vez latía con más fuerza debido al tiempo transcurrido de su larga relación de pareja. Aún no podía creer que ella tuviese que tener un rol de protegida, cuando ella debería ser la defensora de su pequeña Dawn. Los efectos se reinvertían, pero el cariño se mezclaba a la perfección al igual que sus respiraciones.

― ¿Vas a darme un beso siquiera?― preguntó la más joven sacando del trance a la más grande.

Las emociones y sentimientos se fusionaron en su cabeza exhalando fuertemente. Ese no era el punto, no quería que fuera el punto, y debía decírselo. Quizás la enojaría y le haría enfadar, pero sentía la obligación de preguntárselo.

―Dawn… yo, ¿soy lo que quieres para ti?―le dijo mirándola firmemente y sin titubeo ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de su compañera.

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso cada que podía? era cierto que Cynthia nunca había sido buena explicándose, pero Dawn lograba descifrar cada una de sus palabras con el fin de poder hilar algo que encajara con lo que estuviera sucediendo en cualquier contexto que estuviese ocurriendo.

Se lo pensó unos segundos y después le miro seria.

―Bueno, eres una persona mayor que yo por nueve años, trabajas demasiado y por esa razón casi no nos vemos, no eres muy romántica y sueles ser celosa y posesiva…―comentó calmadamente a una estupefacta Cynthia. Después continuó―…no recuerdas fechas importantes y tu gusto para las películas no es muy de mi agrado, sueles iniciar las peleas y… ―no pudo continuar, ya que Cynthia le interrumpió.

―De acuerdo de acuerdo, creo que entendí…―suspiró tomándose un poco la cabeza. Realmente no esperaba escuchar eso de ella pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Ella, la campeona de Sinnoh era un desastre para relaciones amorosas.

―Pero… a pesar de todo ello―inició nuevamente llamando su atención―cuando te veo, todo eso se esfuma, porque… porque eres importante para mí, y… te amo Cynthia―finalizó con el rostro sonrojado por sus propias palabras enmudeciendo a su novia.

El ambiente tenso y negligente había desaparecido entre su charla dando paso a uno más romántico y ameno. Tanto, que el olor del lápiz labial de Dawn había cobrado vida y ahora llamaba inquirente a los cinco sentidos de Cynthia.

 _Siempre tan impredecible―_ pensó en sus adentros con los latidos desbordándose por todo su cuerpo.

No hubo más que decirse. La mayor se acercó buscando su boca para unirla con la suya en un beso suave y tierno que después se convirtió en uno más carnívoro. El sabor a fresa le había hipnotizado por completo, y cual zombie sólo buscó lo que más le ansiaba comer desde hace semanas.

Sus dientes comenzaron a buscar la carne de sus labios respectivamente. Dawn tomó su labio superior y Cynthia el inferior disfrutando de los roces hambrientos que ambas soñaban diariamente. Los efectos de aquello no tardaron en hacerse presentes, y sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser los primeros invitados no deseados del baile que se estaba llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, los quejidos provenientes de la boca de Dawn comenzaban a aturdir a Cynthia de una manera muy íntima, por lo que quiso separarse un poco de los labios de su pareja pero no tuvo éxito, ya que Dawn no la dejó apartarse tomándola firmemente del cuello de su vestimenta.

Estando de pie, Cynthia le rodeo la cintura con sus manos y acaricio la blusa color negro que le cubría el torso para después arrugarla y subirla un poco en el proceso, teniendo un acercamiento directo con la piel de ella. Contacto que deseaba que fuera lo suficiente para que Dawn se alejara como alerta al _peligro_ pero no funcionó. Eso sólo había avivado más la voz ronca y enloquecedora que Dawn emanaba en esos instantes. Y quedaba poco para que su cordura se fuera por una coladera.

La cerviz de su camisa dejó de ser rehén de Dawn y con ello sus labios fueron liberados de una manera pausada y dulce hasta que dejó de sentirla por completo.

Se miraron largamente antes de sonreír mutuamente. Después, Cynthia se acercó besando la frente de su novia. La cual dedujo por tal acto que había hecho bien al haberse separado en ese instante aunque ella no lo quisiese.

―Creo que, no me importaría morir después de desobedecer esta noche a mi madre―dijo Dawn inhalando lentamente y encendiendo nuevamente la hoguera que acababa de apagar.

Definitivamente, a Cynthia no le desagradó la idea. Así que volvió nuevamente a sus labios, recordando que puede no ser perfecta, pero es perfectamente quien Dawn quiere.

* * *

Bueno, es todo hasta ahí, la verdad es que es algo sencillo, pero queria escribirlo por el hecho de que, bueno, ando en algo similar. Y es bastante cansado sentir la presion de que haces mal las cosas y la otra persona a pesar de ello te quiere.

Un saludo! y gracias por leer!


End file.
